Listopad
by Kiliandra
Summary: Czyli: skąd się wzięło w posiadaniu Malfoya kilka istotnych przedmiotów. LITERATURA STANOWCZO DLA DOROSŁYCH (spłodzone w chwili szaleństwa) LM/SS slash, kanon był, ale się zmył.


Był listopad. Za murami Hogwartu szalała burza. Jasne błyski rozświetlały granatowe niebo. Severus siedział w swoim gabinecie próbując czytać dysertację kolegi z Durmstrangu o nowych odmianach eliksirów szczęścia.

– Gdyby to było takie proste, durniu. – pomyślał, po czym chwycił za pióro, by wystosować list do gazety, która opublikowała zawarte w niej bzdury. Zanurzał właśnie bordowe pióro w kałamarzu, gdy na oknie usiadła sowa. Była niemal czarna. Jej oczy patrzyły czujnie na Byłego Mistrza Eliksirów. Mimo, że był teraz dyrektorem tej szkoły, a jego gabinet był w wieży po Dumbledorze, nadal jego komnaty były tu, w lochach. Chwycił przyczepioną karteczkę nie spodziewając się o tej porze dobrych wieści. Przeczytał wiadomość:

_Musimy się spotkać. _

_Będę w szkole za 3 godziny._

_ L._

-_ Hmm, znowu czeka mnie robota. Czego może chcieć ten napuszony paw? Ciekawe co wymyśliła ta łysa jaszczurka?_ - Zastanwiał się Severus, chciał się przygotować. Nie wiedział jakie wieści przyniesie mu Malfoy. I czy przypadkiem znów nie będzie się musiał udać w podróż po ich usłyszeniu. Minęła północ, gdy stukanie do drzwi zbiegło się z uderzeniem błyskawicy gdzieś za oknem. Nasłuchiwał chwilę po czym ostrożnie otworzył drzwi.

Za nimi stał dobrze mu znajomy blondyn. Jego zwykle zadbane włosy, dziś opadały w nieładzie na jego nieogoloną twarz. Od czasu wyjścia z Azkabanu był obrazem nędzy i rozpaczy. Zwłaszcza po tym jak Voldemort złamał jego różdżkę na oczach wszystkich zebranych. Jego zwykle lśniące dumą oczy rozglądały się niepewnie wokoło.

_– Czego chcesz?_ – zapytał Snape

– _Uzyskałem informacje, czego szukał Dumble przed śmiercią._ – szepnął Lucjusz konspiracyjnie.

_– Doprawdy? _– Snape uniósł lekko lewą brew mrużąc sceptycznie oczy. Zmarszczka między jego brwiami nabrała wyrazistości. - Nie wystarczy ci już problemów Lucjuszu? Zamierzasz się uganiać za duchem tego starego durnia?

- Posłuchaj mnie Severusie, nasz Pan podzielił swoją duszę na części. Gdyby udało nam się je odnaleźć mielibyśmy zapewnioną pozycję.

_– Malfoy, Malfoy, ja pozycję mam już zapewnioną_. – uśmiechnął się brunet z pobłażliwością. – _Zapomniałeś już? Zabiłem tego starego durnia._ – wskazał na portret za swoimi plecami.

_– Tak, tak drogi Severusie. Jednak za ochronę naszego pana możemy zyskać dużo więcej. Wtedy Draco… _

_- Draco jest na razie bezpieczny, póki znowu nic nie spartolisz. I to także jest moja zasługa. Twoje błędy doprowadziły do sytuacji w której się znalazł._

_– Tak, Sever, wiem. Co mógłbym zrobić, żeby ci się za to odpłacić? _

_– Trzymaj się z dala od kłopotów. A teraz idź stąd, nie chcę, żeby cię ktoś zobaczył. Przynosisz wstyd śmierciożercom._ – Lucjusz zmrużył powieki, jakby spodziewał się ciosu, skłonił się, po czym wycofał z pokoju bruneta.

#

Szedł korytarzem myśląc: _Muszę znaleźć część naszego pana. Muszę znaleźć kawałek duszy. Muszę znaleźć . Potrzebuję natychmiast_. Szedł tak powtarzając w głowie, gdy nagle przy ścianie, którą mijał pojawiły się drzwi. _– No tak, pokój życzeń. Czemu wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem? –_ Uśmiechnął się radośnie i wszedł przez drzwi. Przed nim rozpościerała się wielka sala pełna regałów, półek i szaf. Wszędzie panował chaos. Było tam zatrzęsienie różnych rzeczy. Książek, zabawek, mebli , wszystkiego. Rozejrzał się niepewnie po terenie i zaczął szukać. Przeglądał właśnie stos pucharów różnej maści, gdy usłyszał otwieranie się drzwi.

Zamarł. Odruchowo schował trzymany właśnie w ręku puchar do torby na ramieniu, bez oglądania go. Po cichu wyjrzał zza rogu, by sprawdzić kogo tu przyniosło. Dostrzegł przemykającą postać w czerni. I czarne włosy do ramion_. Sever?_ Zdziwił się. Mężczyzna próbował schować do szafki jakiś miecz. Miecz? Chwileczkę… srebrny, błyszczący z rubinami w głowni… widział już ten miecz. Miecz Gryfindora. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się do siebie i zatarł ręce.

Gdy tylko brunet oddalił się od szafki, blondyn zaczął się skradać w jej kierunku. Rozejrzał się uważnie, ale Snape'a nigdzie nie było. Podszedł więc najciszej jak umiał do szafki i ostrożnie ją otworzył. Leżał w niej miecz. Już miał po niego sięgnąć gdy usłyszał za plecami

– Nie radziłbym. Ten miecz nie przepada śizgonami.

– A jednak tobie nie szkodzi.– zauważył Lucjusz. Snape prychnął na niego z pogardą. Lucjusz poczuł coś zimnego na swoim gardle.

– Podaj mi jeden powód, dla którego nie miałbym cię tu zarżnąć jak świni?

– Bo zanim zdążysz to zrobić pozbawię cię twoich drogocennych klejnotów, które trzymasz chyba dla jakiejś królewny. – warknął Lou, a brunet poczuł stal przytkniętą do swojego krocza.

– A może dla królewicza? – warknął brunet łapiąc znienacka Lucjusza w strategicznym miejscu. Ten wzdrygnął się czując rękę kolegi na swoim ciele.

– Nie wygłupiaj się Snape. – Urwał bo uścisk ręki się nasilił. Spojrzał mu w oczy i wolną ręką przyciągnął jego głowę do swojej. - Lubisz władzę Severusie? - Wsunął nóż głębiej między nogi oponenta. Trzymając go za włosy patrzył mu w oczy. Czujne czarne źrenice rozszerzały się coraz bardziej. Czuł nóż na gardle. Przełknął ślinę. Oblizał spierzchnięte wargi. Nóż na jego gardle znajdował się wciąż niebezpiecznie blisko tętnicy. Uścisk w jego kroku zelżał. Blondyn zaczął się zastanawiać nad puszczeniem obecnego dyrektora, gdy znów poczuł jak dłoń zaciska się na jego kroczu. Po chwili uścisk zelżał ponownie, a dłoń bruneta stojącego przed nim wsunęła się głębiej między jego uda.

#

Czuł jego oddech przy swoim policzku. Blondyn trzymał go za włosy. Nóż między nogami utrudniał logiczne myślenie. I nie wróżył zbyt dobrze. Ale miał przewagę. Jego był na szyi Lucjusza. _Lucjuszu coś ty ze sobą zrobił?_ Pomyślał. Poruszył lekko dłonią. Blondyn wydawał się wyraźnie skonfundowany. Zaczął więc gładzić uda człowieka, którego miał przed sobą w nadziei, że ten osłabi gardę i go puści.

Ale Lucjusz trzymał go swą silną ręką za włosy uniemożliwiając jakieś manewry. Czuł jego męski zapach , ich głowy były blisko siebie. _Raz kozie śmierć._ Pomyślał Sever i zaczął przemykać dłonią po kroczu Lucjusza. Nieoczekiwanie wyczuł podniecenie rosnące spodniach Malfoya. Czuł do niego czystą pogardę. I do siebie. _Jak mogłem upaść tak nisko w walce po stronie dobra?_ Pomyślał i zaczął rozpinać spodnie człowieka przed nim. Spojrzał w jego oczy. Zachodziły mgłą. _Jeszcze tylko chwila i opuści gardę._

#

Czuł jak Sever dotyka jego krocza. Był wściekły. _Jak on może posuwać się do czegoś takiego? _Ale Lucjusz od wyjścia z Azkabanu nie spał jeszcze z Narcyzą. Nie miał na to ani czasu ani ochoty. Po domu biegała szalona Bella torturując skrzaty, ciągle było słychać ich wrzaski. W piwnicy w lochu siedział Ollivander, jęcząc i skomląc o ratunek. A do tego wieczorami zjawiał się Czarny Pan. Seks był ostatnia rzeczą o jakiej pomyślał. A teraz czuł dłonie Severusa. Wiedział, że podnieca się mimo woli. Próbował ze sobą walczyć. _Ja ci pokarzę ty czarny bydlaku. _

Polizał jego ucho. Usłyszał mruknięcie. Nie wiedział czy to zadowolenie czy obrzydzenie, ale w tym momencie było mu wszystko jedno. Złapał za rękę trzymającą ostrze. Sprawnym ruchem wykręcił ją w nadgarstku sprawiając, że brunet klęczał teraz przed nim. Jego nóż leżał teraz na podłodze. Kopnął go, żeby nie był w zasięgu rąk bruneta. Dotknął czubkiem swojego noża brody Severusa unosząc ją w górę. Spojrzał w te oczy. Snape był wyraźnie wściekły. Ale teraz, to on, Lucjusz miał przewagę. Szarpnął go za włosy

_– Co? Nie wyszedł twój misterny plan? A może się zabawimy? _– powiedział i jednym sprawnym ruchem rozpiął resztę guzików przy spodniach. Jego penis sterczał teraz przed twarzą Severa. – Chciałeś się zabawić?

_- Po moim trupie_. – warknął Snape i poderwał się do góry. Lucjusz jednak wciąż miał nóż. Zrobił półobrót i był za plecami bruneta. Jego nóż dotykał krtani.

_- Jak sobie życzysz mój drogi_. – Szepnął Lou i popchnął bruneta na biurko przed nimi. Ten oparł się o nie dłońmi, by złapać równowagę.

#

_Na moim gardle jest nóż. Ja swój straciłem. Jak mogłem mu na to pozwolić?_ Zaczął się zastanawiać Snape, gdy poczuł nagle dłoń na pośladku. Silna, pewna siebie dłoń sunęła po jego biodrze w kierunku jego krocza. Czuł na pośladkach męskość Lucjusza, który ocierał się o niego. Zręczna dłoń rozpięła mu spodnie. Czuł teraz jak człowiek, którego znał całe niemal życie pieści jego fallusa. W jednym momencie przeszył go dreszcz. Wiedział, że jest zgubiony. Poczuł jak zaczyna twardnieć.

_– A jednak lubisz to, czarny nietoperzu_ – usłyszał szyderczy głos za plecami. Poczuł jak jego spodnie i bielizna zsuwają się na podłogę. Jeśli ma się wyrwać to teraz pomyślał i powoli zaczął sięgać do rękawa po różdżkę. _– Nawet o tym nie myśl kochanie._ – szepnął blondyn i wyciągnął jego różdżkę z rękawa. Snape obrócił się gwałtowanie przodem do blondyna. Spojrzał w oczy Lucjuszowi. Ten trzymając w rękach jego własną różdżkę machnął nią delikatnie. Guziki w jego szacie zniknęły. Oczom Lucjusza ukazała się smukła klatka i brzuch bruneta. Delikatnie musnął nożem skórę nad sutkiem. Popłynęła krew. A Sever drgnął i jęknął.

Fala pożądania ogarnęła go gdy tylko poczuł ból. Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku sterczącej męskości Lucjusza i pogładził go delikatnie. Blondyn poruszył biodrami. Severus usłyszał stukot upadającej w oddali różdżki. Dłoń blondyna była na jego brzuchu. Gładził go. Po chwili poczuł znów jak nóż rozcina mu skórę. Dreszcz przeszył całe jego ciało. Stracił zupełnie panowanie nad sobą. Chwycił blondyna za włosy i przyciągnął do siebie. Spojrzał w jego zimne, stalowe oczy. Były teraz niemal czarne z podniecenia. Zbliżył swoją twarz do jego i pocałował. Ostro, namiętnie.

Lucjusz po chwili odwzajemnił pocałunek, gryząc go. Jego czujne oczy nadal śledziły ruchy bruneta. Sev poczuł jak długie zgrabne palce blondyna szczypią jego sutki. Teraz bez zastanowienia pieścił go, czuł dłonie błądzące po swoim ciele. Był spragniony dotyku. Od tak dawna nie czuł drugiego człowieka. W tym momencie przestało go obchodzić, że to Malfoy. Chciał go poczuć. Zanurzyć się niego.

#

Nie wie jak to się stało. W jednej chwili kontrolował sytuację. W następnej leżeli nadzy na podłodze. Wszystkie ich rzeczy były rozrzucone wokoło. Ale poza ich ciałami nie istniało nic innego. Był tylko Severus. Jego dłonie błądzące po ciele. Czuł jak jego długie smukłe palce zakradły się w niego. Zaciskał swoje na jego członku. Sever usiadł na nim. Złapał jego ręce, unieruchomił je nad głową.

- Leż spokojnie – rozkazał. Po czym poczuł niczym niezmąconą falę rozkoszy gdy brunet otoczył jego członek swoim ciałem. Powoli poruszył biodrami, wchodził w niego. Sev jęknął. Jego mięśnie zaciskały się mocno wokół Lou. Zaczął poruszać rytmicznie biodrami będąc wewnątrz bruneta. Tamten unosił się lekko to znów opadał pieszcząc ciało blondyna. Nagle poczuł jak chude palce szczypią jego pierś. Przeszedł go dreszcz ekstazy. Krzyknął i doszedł w tym samym momencie.

Sev pochylił się nad nim i pocałował delikatnie, po czym zszedł z niego. Lucjusz odprężył się. Poczuł wtedy, jak silne ręce obracają go na brzuch. Czuł dłonie Severa na swoich plecach i pośladkach. Kochanek całował go po plecach i ramionach, pieszcząc jednocześnie jego uda. Czuł przyjemny dreszcz gdy szczupła dłoń dotykała delikatnie jego jąder. Wypiął się lekko by ułatwić Severowi dostęp. Poczuł jego język na swoich pośladkach. Czuł jak wiruje wokół jego zwieraczy. Drgnął czując palce wsuwane w siebie. Chciał więcej. Mruknął. Dreszcz rozchodził się po jego ciele. Sev rozchylił jego nogi i uklęknął pomiędzy nimi. Czuł przez chwilę jego szczupłe palce, a potem syknął czując ból.

_– Rozluźnij się _– usłyszał szept i poddał się zupełnie. Sever powoli zanurzał się w niego. Poruszał się rytmicznie w jego wnętrzu. Czuł jego dłonie. Jego zapach. Czuł, że znów twardnieje, gdy brunet kolejnym pchnięciem zatopił się w niego. Podniósł się na kolana. Poczuł, że Sev jest jeszcze głębiej, a jego dłoń pieści jego przyrodzenie. Dreszcz biegł po kręgosłupie. Wygiął się w łuk czując pocałunki na karku. Chwycił bruneta za włosy. Drapał jego szyję. Poruszali się coraz szybciej. Poczuł, że znów dochodzi, gdy usłyszał jęk Severa prosto do jego ucha. Przeszła go fala rozkoszy, na chwilę stracił zdolność ostrego widzenia.

#

Opadli na podłogę zmęczeni. Mokry od potu, czuł pocałunki blondyna. Jego dłonie. Całował jego pierś. Gładził jego pośladki. Wąchał jego włosy. Lucjusz pachniał wanilią. Pocałował blondyna w ramię

_– Przeklęta komnata. Mogłoby tu gdzieś stać łóżko._ – szepnął Lucjusz.

_– Pewnie właśnie się pojawiło._ – odparł Snape uśmiechając się złośliwie.

_– Co zrobimy z tym mieczem?_

_– Z tym? Daj go Belli. Niech go dobrze schowa. Nie możemy dopuścić żeby wpadł w ręce Pottera._– szepnął brunet i uśmiechając się w duchu do siebie wtulił się kochanka, który właśnie zaczynał go znów całować.


End file.
